cv2compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarro
Bizarro is a mirror creation of Superman from the magical mirror Phangor. History Bizarro was formed from Superman's reflection in the magical mirror called Phanagor. Bizarro went unnoticed by both the Marvel Family and Superman and merely flew away upon entering from the mirror. Bizarro first surfaced into the public when he performed several acts which to him were beneficial but in reality were harmful, such as his helping an elderly lady cross the street by picking her up and chucking her, resulting in her death. The police and press believed that it was Superman who was doing these things, so they issued a warrant for his arrest. Booster Gold even confronted Superman about his supposed actions, but everyone soon quickly realized that there was an imposter running around Metropolis. Believing himself to be Superman, Bizarro broke into the apartment of Lois Lane and tried to arrange a dinner date. Superman soon arrived on the scene and a fight ensued. Superman attempted to take Bizarro to an uninhabited island and convince him to stay there; however, Bizarro immediately flew back to Metropolis. Superman then devised a plan to draw out Bizarro in which Booster Gold pretended to be a villain kidnapping Lois. When Bizarro arrived, Lois and Superman were eventually able to convince him that he was not really Superman. Bizarro then became very depressed, but he was overjoyed when Superman gave him the responsibility of protecting the uninhabitated island. Bizarro set up his own Justice League composed of himself and cardboard cut-outs of other team members to protect the island. Eventually, Bizarro got bored of his isolated status and went to go find a real supervillain to play with. He broke Superman's villain Toyman out of prison and took him to the island. Superman eventually got word of what had happened and went to the island to retrieve Toyman. After Superman took Toyman back to prison, Bizarro got the idea to break the Joker out of Arkham Asylum and play with him. Joker was much more interested in being a villain for Bizarro than Toyman was. He suggested that Bizarro steal a nuclear missile for him to launch at the island. Bizarro stole the missile, and Joker launched it at Moscow, Russia. Superman was able to stop the missile. Joker then began to tell Bizarro that Superman abandoned him on the island because he despised him. The duo then left the island and began going around doing various petty crimes and pranks. Superman and Batman confronted them, and Superman was able to convince Bizarro of the error of his ways. Batman returned Joker to Arkham Asylum, and Bizarro returned to his island, happily directing his "Justice League." When the three Saiyans arrived on Earth, they manipulated Bizarro into fighting with Black Adam. The results of the fight proved to be inconclusive, as Superboy-Prime arrived and quickly defeated them both. He would have taken them away to be servants of the Anti-Monitor, but the Martian Manhunter was able to prevent him from doing so by projecting an illusion that they were loaded on the ship when in reality they were still lying on the ground. The Justice League recovered their unconscious bodies after Superboy-Prime left, and both Bizarro and Black Adam helped the Justice League in their rematch against Superboy-Prime. After they returned from their defeat, Bizarro has been living in the Watch Tower under the eye of the League ever since, doing various housekeeping duties that previously belonged to Dr. Mid-Nite. Even after Superman was voted off the Justice League, Bizarro still lives in the Watch Tower, primarily because they do not know what else to do with him (and also because he's good at helping Cyclotron keep the place tidy). Quotations #'Bizarro:' "Me am Superman!" #'Bizarro:' "Hmm, bad idea. Let's do it."